


Daddy's Girl

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest Kink, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, father daughter incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: While Tanks is waiting for Son Goku to return to Earth, so she can tell him about the androids, she discovers a problem. Her father. Tanks thinks that she may get to know him better, but is shocked and even aroused by what the prince really wants. Even as she falls to temptation, Vegeta has no idea who she really is, even if she seems to have a strange kink.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is a bit strange, but it was a request I got from a guest on my LC's and I thought to give it a go. You already saw the tags, if incest isn't your thing...why did you even click on this? 
> 
> If you wanted a yaoi version of Trunks and Vegeta, that's coming eventually. I just need a plot thread for a oneshot, lol.

Tanks sighed to herself. Coming to the past seemed like the only option…she just wished her father wasn’t as aggressive as he was. They were still waiting for Goku to show up and the man was still glaring at her. It felt like she was melting under his gaze. Even in a ridiculous outfit, Vegeta had a presence. She wanted to learn more about him but didn’t see that happening. Her mother did say that he was a hard egg to crack, just how did Bulma do it?

The prince growled at her. He still wanted to know how she had used the legendary form. He stared at her, looking over her. Her form wasn’t unpleasant. There had to be some saiyan lineage in her. Vegeta found her purple hair to be a little distracting, but he could work with that. If there was saiyan blood in her veins, then pursuing her was expected of him. “You wish to find Kakarot.” Twinges of jealously pulsed up and down his spine. The prince was insulted at her intentions.

“Yes, I need to talk to Goku.” Tanks said, only to feel confused as she was cornered by Vegeta. Something about his eyes seemed to be off. Why had he called her over here? He had separated her from the others to talk about this. Tanks didn’t know what to say to her father though. What could she say? He had no idea who she was. She wouldn’t even exist for another couple of years. “I was told to find him by my mother.”

Vegeta snarled, pushing her against the cavernous walls around them. She was stronger than he was, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get what he really wanted. He would show her that a prince was better than a third-class chump. The prince didn’t give her any time to relax as he pressed his lips against hers, keeping himself aggressive. She would fall to him, most did.

Tanks’s eyes went wide. This was wrong in every way possible. Her lips didn’t move from shock and fear. As she thought to power up and shove him away, Vegeta grabbed her hips and squeezed her ass. The gasp she let out, allowed his tongue to push inside her mouth. The mix of touch and his tongue began to unravel her. Curses filled her mind, but a fog was taking over. His tongue teased hers, sending twinges of pleasure up and down her spine, while his fingers did the same, edging under her coat and shirt. His hands were calloused and tough against her skin. She almost squealed as Vegeta sucked in her tongue. Tanks’s hands began to feel around, touching his chest through that horrid pink shirt. The kiss between them grew more intense. She had never known the touch of anyone, there wasn’t much of an option in the future. The fact that this was her father though, was a bit too much. As soon as that thought made itself known though, it was gone. His teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her knees to go weak. Strong arms held her up against the wall as he bit down a little more than she expected. Blood touched her tongue, sending more desire through her body. Heat was everywhere, a warmth she didn’t understand was gathering between her legs. Something wet was dripping down her leg. Tanks felt a little confused as Vegeta pulled back.

The prince smirked at her, before leaning into her neck, tasting her skin in an aggressive way. It was clear to him now. She wanted him. The smell of her heat was entering his nose, making him purr. By the time the prince was done, she would forget about Kakarot. Vegeta sucked at her neck, leaving a couple of marks while he slid off that jacket of hers. It was a good thing those humans were leaving them alone. He chuckled a bit as she let out a few mewls. The stranger was clinging to him as his lips trailed down between her cleavage. “You need to lose this.” Vegeta purred, gripping her shirt and pulling it over her head. The young woman was pale, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. The prince’s hands headed upward, feeling up her slender, but muscular form. He grinned once he reached her breasts.

“Daddy…” The word left her lips before she could stop it. Tanks cursed herself. She wasn’t supposed to reveal anything to him.

Vegeta grinned. “So, that’s the game you want to play?” He felt like a predator stalking his prey. The prince wasn’t usually privy to kinks, but if she insisted. He dug his face between her cleavage, tasting her skin some more. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, holding him in place as he sampled her. More than just ideas were growing within the prince. He bucked his hips, letting her feel his length against her leg. There was a soft moan from her as she called him daddy again.

The time traveler whimpered as she felt him against her. How could something like that be so big? Tanks grabbed her father’s pants, pulling the button open and the zipper down. This was wrong, but dammit, each movement of his tongue against her skin convinced her otherwise. “Daddy…yes.” She moaned, as he pulled up from her breasts with a smirk. He was looking down at his pants. The prince grabbed her hand, placing it between his legs, her knees almost buckled again from need.

“You didn’t want Kakarot, you needed me from the beginning.” His voice remained sultry as he worked at removing her pants. The prince had to admit that she had quite the body. The only other body that caught his attention had to be the woman, but he wouldn’t say anything to her right now. This strange young lady wanted all of his attention. “You’re just begging me to taste more of you.” He grinned as her hand dug into his pants. “So, that’s what you want?”

Tanks whimpered, she couldn’t stop herself. Her body was buzzing. Chills and heat corresponded back and forth. The half saiyan found her mouth watering as Vegeta pushed her to her knees. Eyes locked as the prince smirked down at her. She was flush as his member poked out of his pants. She whimpered, her mind was so disconnected as she leaned forward. A salty taste graced her tongue. His length was huge as she caved to more primal ideas. Her father gripped her hair, groaning a bit as she licked up and down his strong, hardness. Her body tingled as his breath hitched. Hair was standing up on the back of her neck, but there was no way that she was going to stop now. Tanks opened her mouth, sliding the hard member inside. He panted a bit as she bobbed her head, feeling him twitch against the back of her throat. Eyes opened, staring upward and catching just how deviant his gaze was. She felt as if she was melting. The half saiyan twisted her tongue against the tip, watching him smirk. “Daddy…”

Vegeta grinned. “I think I’m starting to like that.” He almost teased, grabbing her chin and forcing her off of him. “Daddy can show you more.” Her eyes gave away her desire. He couldn’t help but feel lucky.

The time traveler whimpered. “Please…” He came down on top of her, while hands went to removing his shirt. The pink was gone, revealing the chest she wanted to touch. As she dragged her fingers against his chest, how could he be so hard? It was as if there wasn’t a soft spot on his whole body. “Oh.” She moaned, feeling his lips against her shoulder. His hand had pulled down her underwear. This was where this needed to stop. This was incest…but, the devilish look in his eyes only pulled her further under. This would remain her secret. “I…oh, mmm.” His fingers dove into her crease, teasing a place that no one besides herself had found before. A soft whimper left her lips as Vegeta flicked a finger against her clit. Her back was arching against the hard ground below her. Each of her nerves felt as if they were on fire. Tanks panted, moaning loudly as he lowered himself against the ground. Something different encircled her clit, causing her to look down her body. What she found was beyond erotic. Vegeta had his face in her core, tasting her heat. The prince’s hands slid up her chest, squeezing her breasts as he tasted every inch of her pearl. Tanks could feel herself leaking wetness from her core, only for him to devour all of it as if were a precious food source. He was making hungry sounds the entire time, even when he pressed his tongue inside her womanhood. “Daddy…oh yes.” Tanks felt her body pulse. “Taste…oh, taste me.”

Vegeta could feel his cock twitch as she spoke. Her kink was starting to become very sexy for him. The prince smirked, twisting this tongue around to collect more of her juices. The stranger had an interesting taste, foreign, but familiar. He pulled up for only a few seconds to look down her body. Her eyes were pleading with him to continue. The prince grinned. “Who am I?” He asked, wanting to hear it again.

“Daddy…fuck…oH.” She moaned as his face landed back between her legs, sucking at her pearl, but using his teeth this time. Her father was being rougher, biting down and soothing her with each flick of his tongue. The prince had to know that she was turned on enough to take all of him. “Fuck…oh, fuck me.” The words left her mouth, only for her let out a soft cry of loss.

Vegeta pulled up with a grin. He pulled down his yellow pants the rest of the way, grabbing her hips and positioning himself. He was quite proud of himself. The prince saw no signs of her earlier need for Kakarot, all she could see was desire for him. This had worked out perfectly. Vegeta rubbed himself against her drenched opening. The prince watched her cling to him as he prepared to push inside. “This is what you want?” He teased.

“Yes…take…OH…take me.” Tanks moaned as his cock pressed inside. The full member pushed in, touching places even she couldn’t reach. His body came over hers as he stared in her eyes while he gave her time to adjust. Not that she needed it. His seduction had opened her up, keeping pain away. Vegeta pulled back, pushing back in softly a few times. The prince was watching her every expression. Tanks grabbed his face, pulling him down into a kiss as hips began to move faster. Lips tangled as intense thrusts ravaged her body. “Oh…yes…more.” His lips moved down to her shoulder kissing and sucking as he kept up his thrusts. “Da…Daddy…oh, oh yes.” She was lost. How could anything feel better than this?

Vegeta groaned, she was tight around him. Her walls were warm as he kept up his pace. The prince felt pure velvet around him. He moved faster, driving himself against a spot inside of her on purpose. “Damn… that’s… you’re tight.” He couldn’t imagine giving this over to someone like Kakarot. He was right to corner her. “Ah, fuck…”

“Yes…oh, yes.” Tanks was clinging to him, driving her fingernails into his back as his thrusts grew in power and speed. “In…oh, Daddy’s inside me.” She didn’t have any time to think over her words, they only served to cause the prince to move faster. She knew that she should feel sick, but each new thrust was proving her lack of resolve. “Deep…oh, it’s…Oh.” His lips covered hers again. His tongue dove into her mouth, tasting her once more. She moaned, only for it to be devoured by his hungry lips. It was as if he was slamming into her now. Her moans had to be echoing off of the walls of the canyon around them, but she didn’t care. Tanks dragged her fingers through his hair with vigor. She gasped as he hissed. “Yes…oh…” He pulled back, holding her hips as he pulled her into each of his thrusts. The time traveler touched his chest, only able to feel at his abs. “More…oh, don’t stop…Daddy…oh, Daddy.”

Vegeta growled.  He had no idea how much longer he was going to last. Her body was demanding more from him. The prince dug his fingernails into her ass, making her squeal. He pressed in all the way, feeling his balls slap against her ass. He smirked as sweat covered his brow. Her needy face locked in passion was proving too much. “Ah, yeah…fuck, who’s your daddy?” He snarled.

Tanks cried out in ecstasy. “You…, yes…oh…oh, Yes…DADDY!” Her body thrashed as her womanhood pulsed, waves of pleasure crashed down on her. Her father kept going, making her toes curl as her back arched harshly against the ground. “Please…oh!” Warmth flooded her. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what had just happened. Vegeta leaned back down smirking as he kissed her. Tanks whimpered slightly, giving him what he wanted. He had milked himself dry inside of her before pulling out. The prince was grinning as he stood, fixing his clothes. Tanks came back to herself, feeling mortified. She had just given herself to her father. And he didn’t even know… Tanks turned red as she began to redress. No one could ever know. She expected him to be just as horrified when he discovered the truth. As she finished redressing, she could sense Goku’s pod coming in. It was best that she relayed her message and got back to her time before her or her father got any more ideas.

Tanks found herself not blaming him though…Vegeta had no idea. She could only hope that he wouldn’t be too angry when the truth came out a few years from now.

The End.


End file.
